Estate Takedown
Estate Takedown is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is exactly the same as the campaign level Loose Ends, and the objective of the level is to clear the estate of enemies. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 2 minutes 59.6 seconds. Overview The level takes place on a forest estate, swarming with enemy forces. The player starts off the level on the dock part of the estate, armed with a Barrett .50 Cal sniper rifle and M4A1 Grenadier. This level also features ghillied sniper enemies which take shots at the player and then displace, as to stay hidden in the foliage. The second new enemy that the level features is the Juggernaut, an enemy wearing bomb-squad armor that is much harder to kill than other enemies. Although the M82 deals more damage to the Juggernaut, they are not impossible to kill with other weapons (Assault Rifles, SMGs, LMGs, etc.). Once the player has killed around 35 or 36 enemies the remaining 4 or 5 enemies will rush from all around the map to surround the player, this becomes a very dangerous situation if one of them is a Juggernaut.Infinity Ward's Robert Bowling answering players' questions Tips * There are multiple boxes of ammunition on the shelves in the basement that can be used infinitely to refill your weapons ammo and more importantly, your flashbangs which could be crucial in your fight against a Juggernaut. * If the player finds the starting weapons unsatisfying, the main house has a large arsenal containing every weapon in the game. Certain weapons can be especially useful for this mission, such as the WA2000 which has a Thermal Scope. * The WA2000 only requires one more shot then the M82 to kill a Juggernaut. Swap it out because it has a thermal sight. * If you also prefer to have a thermal scope on your assault rifle, there is a F2000 in the weapons cache. Also the rate of fire of the F2000 can very briefly stun a Juggernaut if shot at the head which might save your life. * If playing solo one strategy is to camp on the third level. The room on the third level offers a decent view of the woods on one side of the map. If using this strategy put a couple of claymores on top of the stairs to alert you of anyone coming up when you are sniping enemies from the room. One drawback of this strategy though is that you need to react very quickly whenever you hear the sound cue of the Juggernaut coming, since if the Juggernaut is coming from the front door there is only a very short distance where you can snipe him down before he reaches the top of the stairs. The only chance you have if he does reach the top of the stairs is to retreat back into the room and throw a flashbang to stun him at the door. * Another strategy (again if playing solo) is to camp close to the entrance of the house directly facing the boat house that you start the level in. A lot of the enemies are hiding in the grass/woods towards both the right and left sides of the house. Take the WA2000 and use its thermal scope to locate enemies while using the corners of the house as cover. Plant a claymore close to the said entrance to prevent yourself from being ambushed while you are busy sniping people close at the house corners. While you are sniping at the left corner of the house there is also a chance that enemies would sneak up behind you from the right corner, so put a second claymore there. When you hear the cue of the Juggernaut coming, sprint back towards the boat house to take him down. There is a longer distance from the house to the boat house so it is a little easier to take a Juggernaut down in the boat house than in the previous strategy. Eventually though the field would be out of enemies to shoot and you would need to get inside the house to finish off the level. * Every ten kills it is likely a Juggernaut will appear. If you hear a deep ominous tone it's best to pull back to the boathouse. * A good way to kill a Juggernaut is to use the M82, and snipe him repeatedly in the chest/head quick enough, since it's a .50 cal weapon, it should kill before you get near the end of the clip. You can also get close and try to no-scope him. * Another strategy is to have 2 players. One has the WA2000, while the other has the M82. They both snipe on the third floor, witth claymores. As the Juggernaut comes, the person with the M82 takes him out. Also be aware that regular enemys might come so it's good to have a different secondary gun. Trivia *This level is based off of "Loose Ends". The main house is identical in layout, although the extraction point is fenced off. *Robert "fourzerotwo" Bowling (Infinity Ward's creative strategist) mentioned on the GameTrailers Special that there are 40 enemies to eliminate on the easiest difficulty of Spec Ops, however it's been discovered that on Veteran difficulty, the number of enemies is still 40. *On the top floor of the estate there is a blowup sex doll in the bathroom. There is also one under the main staircase. *This level is similar to 2007 film Shooter, where the protagonist has to fend off incoming enemies from an estate in the woods. *There are 3 throwing knives stuck to the basement's arsenal wall. They can't be used, however. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels